Mental Images are Unhealthy
by Hopeless27
Summary: Poor dear Atobe, he should know by now that anything he hears from the shower probably will not be good for his brain. Adorable, Implied Dirty, Implied Silver


**Rated: T**

**Summary: Showers are not a safe place to be afterhours**

**Pairings: Adorable, Implied Dirty and Silver, Implied Jirou with everyone really**

**Category: Humour/general**

**Characters: Hyoutei**

**Disclaimer: I don't believe I own PoT. **

**Part of the Hyotei series.**

* * *

><p>When Atobe saw a flustered Shishido running out of the changing room, he was perturbed. What could be in the change room that Shishido had to run away from? Choutarou certainly wasn't changing. After all, Choutarou was in a practice match with Taki.<p>

"Yo Atobe, avoid the change room."

Atobe, being Atobe, ignored the warning. He had to stop by his locker to change into some clean clothes after he had seen an infinitesimal amount of dirt on his shirt through his insight.

"Yuushi! What would Kei-chan say?"

Atobe paused after taking off his shirt to hear Jirou's weak protest.

"Shh, Jirou, he doesn't have to know." Yuushi's voice was a deep growl.

It was coming from the shower. Nothing good ever came out of the shower.

"Ahh, Yuushi, don't put it there!"

Oshitari's voice was a soft coo, "Relax, it'll hurt less if you do."

"Gaku-kun, please, ahhh it hurts!"

So Gakuto was there too. Atobe's face reddened slightly, his mind trying to find rational explanations for those words.

"Jirou, I told you to relax."

"But you're so hard… ah please!"

Atobe's face flushed, and slowly, he stepped over from the rows of armchairs to listen more closely. His change of clothes had been forgotten, strewn down around the ground carelessly.

"Ahh, Gaku-kun! Please be more gentle."

"We need to treat you properly."

"Please Gaku-kun! You're rubbing it too hard! Ahh... oh!"

Atobe wanted to burst into the shower. His mind was all over the place. He didn't even know what to do anymore. What were they doing to his Jirou? Why was Jirou letting them do _that_ to him? What in the world was going on?

"Please stop!"

"Jirou, you know we can't."

"Oh-ahhh!" Jirou grunted. "So warm!"

It was the last straw. Atobe burst through the shower in a fit of rage, ready to tear Oshitari and Mukahi apart for whatever they were doing to Jirou. His Jirou. How dare they even lay a finger on Jirou, much less… do _that._ Only Atobe was allowed to do _that_ to Jirou.

"YOU PERVERTS!" Atobe burst out, "DON'T LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY JIROU!"

Jirou looked up from his position on the chair, eyes wide in surprise, a hint of tears still forming from the corner of his eyes. Gakuto was kneeling in front of Jirou, and Oshitari, standing behind the chair, had his hands on Jirou's shoulders. Both looked up in surprise.

Atobe was suddenly aware that he was not wearing a shirt.

His eyes fell to Jirou's bleeding knee and realized that Gakuto was pressing an alcohol swab to the wound. Oshitari was there giving Gakuto the instructions.

Stopping in his tracks, his mouth fell into a perfectly round, comical O.

Gakuto and Oshitari's expressions slowly changed to a smirk as they both said at the same time. "Who's the pervert?"

The red on Atobe's face turned a rather dangerous colour as Jirou blinked at Atobe in surprise from behind his perfectly adorable teary eyes.

Atobe could only weakly manage, "If you're going to go synchro, do it on the courts."

"Kei-chan…? I didn't want you to worry."

Atobe reached down and kissed Jirou's hair. "Ore-sama will take care of Jirou's wounds himself." Gakuto and Oshitari visibly high-fived each other before they left. Atobe stopped and stared at Jirou, ignoring the others. "Now where were we…?"

**Meanwhile,**

"Did you get the idea, Gakuto?"

"No, I thought it was you."

"Jirou was the one that told me his knee was hurt."

"…Me too."

Come to think of it, Jirou was complaining that all Atobe cared about these days was his horse. Gakuto and Oshitari paused and looked at each other, neither wanting to admit to the other what had just happened.

In the end, Oshitari was the one that acknowledged it.

"We've both been tricked, it seems."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_** What? My mind certainly isn't wrong. YOURS is. Come on. You thought it too. **_

_**Edited by KeikoHyuuga who really wants to change her name after I told her that if I ever had a daughter with Atobe, her name would be Atobe Keiko. Yes. It's going to happen. Shush. **_


End file.
